The Four Elements of Changes
by Scooper121s
Summary: Harry is Merlin and Salazar reborn, he shall change the wizarding world along with three others. DUMBLEDORE BASHING! MOLLY/RON/GINNY WEASLEY BASHING! H/Hr N/L


**Chapter One; October 31st 1981**

Every few hundred years there are a group of people with powers in magic great enough to shape the wizarding world.

One Thousand years before Harry Potter, there were the four founders – Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and the predessesor to Harry; Salazar Slytherin.

Many Hundreds of years before that there were Morgana Le Fay, Arthur Pendragon, Mordred Le Fey and Salazar's predessesor Merlin Ambrosius.

Each new Incarnation has the memories of all their previous, and a drive too expand the near limitless potential of the then modern magic.

However all the memories must not come through at once, the current generation must undergo trails of strength, intelligence and will to mould them into who they are meant to be.

Had The Dark Lord of the Light, Albus Dumbledore, known what Harry was he would have likely made sure Harry and the other four had died as children.

All he knew however, was a Prophecy told by Sybill Trelawney:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

_ Born to those who have thrice defied him..._

_ Born as the seventh month dies..._

_ And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not of..._

_ The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord of the Light approaches..._

_ Born to his unwitting servants..._

_ Born as the Seventh month dies..._

_ And he shall defeat the Dark Lord of the Light, unless he grow not into his heritage..._

_ He Shall Change the World for the better! The true strength of magic will once more be known!._

Naturally Dumbledore believed if he allowed the Potters to die,young Harry would die with them; but this was obviously not to be the case. He believed after Harry survived the killing curse that the part of the prophesy which said unless he didn't grow into his heritage, meant he grew up away from wizards.

So Dumbledore had Hagrid take Harry to Number 4 Privit Drive, where he knew Harry would never learn of his wizarding heritage until he went to Hogwarts, and that was when he could make himself seem the saviour to Harry, a saviour from abusive muggle relatives. He could circumvent the prophesy second half.

But unknowingly he put the prophesy into motion allowing him to unlock his ancient lifetimes, through the trials of his childhood, and, also unknowingly gave him access to many of Tom Riddles abilities and memories.

For the Killing Curse was originally created to spilt the soul for the creation of Horcruxes, so when the killing curse backfired apart of Tom Riddles soul attached itself to Harry, in what was now a curse scar, which would slowly fade as Tom Riddles soul was absorbed into Harrys own.

This would happen because Horcruxes were never intended to be put into a living host and thus the knowledge and powers of Tom Riddle were added to his more ancient powers of Merlin and Salazar and the several before them.

For while much knowledge may have been lost in the past two-or-so thousand years, much knowledge has been created.

So adding these new memories and powers atop of the old incarnations, he became as knowledgeable in modern as well as ancient magic.

Dumbledore created his greatest fear.

Someone who could Destroy him.

Authors Note:

This is a powerful Harry Story and he will create magic of his own; inspiration has been taken from many sources of fantasy, such as LotR &amp; TES V: Skyrim.

Merlin/Salazar = Harry James Potter

Morgana/Rowena = Luna Lovegood

Arthur Pendragon/Godric = Neville Longbottom

Mordred/Helga = Hermione Jean Granger

_(Hermione is Hufflepuff because, she is intelligent,hardworking, loyal and Brave and ambitious, like Hufflepuff house is as a whole (Cedric Diggory, Amelia Bones, ect.) the bunch of duffers is a stereotype and Hufflepuff represents the an equality of traits)_

_ (Neville is the General to Harry Advisor, he is Gryffindor because beneath the shy exterior lies one of the bravest members of Gryffindor House)_

_ (Luna is Ravenclaw because she is intellegent and eccentric, smart enough not to just see what is there but what is not there)_

_ (Harry is Salazar because he likes to work more behind the scenes, not at the forefront of fame (or Infamy) but in the shadows advising the hot-headed Gryffindors from behind the scenes, whilst the fame/infomy is always heaped upon him)_

I believe if the Cunning and the Brave; Slytherins and Griffindors got over their petty rivalries they would become an insurmountable force.


End file.
